Lamps that are retracted into the ground when not in use are generally known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,850 to Bivens shows a pop-up light that operates at the flick of a switch. Hydraulic pressure drives an inner housing out of a buried hollow housing, and a spring member is used to drive the extended part of the device back into the ground.
However, there remains a need for a retractable lamp of improved construction. The ideal device would extend into its operative configuration above the ground and retract into its stored configuration below the ground surface under the commands of a timer or a light level detecting means, would be sealed against the elements of nature by simple but effective means, and would be of elegant construction. Moreover, an ideal device would have means for shutting itself off if prevented by an obstacle from extending or retracting and would be easily repairable. However, the prior art, when considered as a whole, neither teaches nor suggests how the ideal retractable lamp could be provided.